memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Invincible class
The Invincible-class is the single largest multi-mission combat-equipped starship ever constructed by Starfleet. She is designed as the ultimate in frontline explorers. She is classified as a Fleet Carrier-Heavy Battleship hybrid. Invincible-class ships combine the roles of battleship and fighter carrier, having a massive offensive capability in terms of on-board weapons and huge complement of space dominance fighters. At 1,650 meters in length, it is the largest starship class ever built by Starfleet . Overview Combining the abilities of a fully armed battleship, a full-fledged fleet carrier, and a mobile base of operations all in one massive platform, the Invincible-class of starship is the new flagship class of Starfleet. Designed as part of Starfleet's advanced technology starship program, the Invincible-class emerged from the dockyards in 2384 as the most sophisticated, most comprehensively armed, most impressive and the most advanced starship in Starfleet. This class of vessel was no doubt designed because of the Dominion War and the Borg threat. The Invincible's hull configuration is comparable to other established Starfleet vessels, incorporating design characteristics of battle-proven designs. Her carrier features are considered to be the next step in carrier technology, as she is capable of carrying four (4) whole wings (four squadrons per wing, nine fighters per squadron) of starfighters into combat scenarios. She is also capable of as overpowering heavily armed enemy starships in one-on-one encounters. The Invincible-class is currently one of the few Starfleet vessels that has enough firepower for any combat role, yet also carries the full capabilities of an exploratory starship. She incorporates every weapons system known to Starfleet, supports triple computer cores and a twin type-D trelinium/dilithium hybrid reactor. With her 60 Decks, 1,650 meter length, and full crew complement of 6,000, she is virtually a city in space. Only four ships of this class have been built to date. Special Features and Capabilities The Invincible-class is designed to provide military superiority in unstable regions. As such, it is well armed and self reliant, capable of handling all types of military situation, including fleet battle. The Invincible is equipped with Starfleet's most advanced and most extensive weapons and defense systems. Constructed to explore the unknown in the galaxy and to be able to stand mano-a-mano to any known and unknown threat, the Federation needed a hard-hitting starship that was much more powerful than the . Starfleet Engineering specified a long-range, multi-purpose fleet carrier-battleship that can capably function as a fleet command ship, as well as one that could penetrate enemy defenses and strike strategic installations with little or no escort. While fairly effective flying solo, the Invincible-class is devastating when operating as the center of a battle fleet. However, as Starfleet appears to be taking on the role of galactic police officer, it is also fitted for diplomatic purposes to hopefully stop conflict as it starts. The ship also carries a good complement of marines for shipboard defense and to support landing parties. The Invincible has four main hulls or sections: the primary hull, the secondary hull, the tertiary hull and the carrier hull. The hulls of the Carrier Section are joined by a wide roll bar pod carrying a module array and the hatchways of the Invincible's four “companion” ships, which are of the . The Invincible utilizes a series of interlocking tritanium/duranium truss frames for its space frame construction. Instead of gamma wave welding, all ships of its class use transporter welding to create stronger joints compared to traditional construction methods. The ship merges the catamaran hull design of the with the features of the starship carrier-classes, and then combines the maneuverability (both physically and mission-wise) of the , the overwhelming firepower of the and with their Quantum Micro-Torpedo Phalanx weapons systems and thick shielding, the ablative hull armor of the , the technological advancements and speed of the , the bio-neural circuitry and borrowed regenerative and multiphasic shielding, regenerative ablative armor technology and transphasic torpedoes borrowed by the from the future. Her new micro-torpedo launchers arranged in a 'phalanx' array along her hulls allow an astoundingly high rate of fire that can cripple any enemy capital ship. With the 'broadside' arrangement of the 'phalanx' micro-torpedo launchers and their complement of port and starboard standard torpedo launchers, the Invincible can defend herself against starfighters, escorts, light cruisers or even capital ships defending enemy facilities while she maintains focus on destroying the primary target. The Invincible-class is also fitted with bio-neural gel pack computer interfaces and circuitry, enabling high-speed information transfers and the newest sensor equipment with efficiency levels that exceed that of the Galaxy-''class by 100%. Offensive Capabilities The ''Invincible-class carries an extremely heavy torpedo armament. The phaser and torpedo firepower of the Invincible-class Fleet Carrier-Heavy Battleship makes her a powerful force in ship-to-ship combat equaled only by the Heavy Battleship. The ship’s weaponry systems consist of the most advanced phaser and torpedo systems available. Torpedoes The Invincible features thirty (30) burst-fire torpedo launchers, capable of spitting out a volley of 5 torpedoes every 3 seconds, with a complement of 250 transphasic torpedoes, 750 quantum torpedoes, and 1500 photon torpedoes, and four (4) 3-shot rapid-fire self-replicating quantum torpedo turrets capable of firing a 3 torpedo volley in .5 of a second, with a recharge of 2.5 seconds. The vessel is also outfitted with ten (10) micro-torpedo arrays that face directly out at five (5) each to port and starboard, with a complement of 18000 micro-quantum torpedoes. The micro-torpedoes arranged in a 'phalanx' array along the port and starboard sides of the ship allow an astoundingly high rate of fire (200 torpedoes/min. per tube) which makes for a truly polyvalent weapon system, one able to cripple starships and ward off wings of strike fighters, while letting her keep her eye on her primary target. Phasers The Invincible-class ''sports sixteen (16) Type-XIV phaser arrays, scattered in strips about the vessel to insure optimum firing arcs. These have been improved since their debut on the ''Sovereign-class, including a 75% increase in beam output, a shorter firing time of .65 seconds, and a shorter recharge time of .2 seconds. The firing time was reduced to concentrate all beam energy to when the beam hits shield or hull, which exponentially increases overall efficiency and nearly doubles damage to shields. Twelve (12) Type-XV pulse phaser cannons are also mounted, which have been similarly upgraded since their debut on the Defiant-class. They now fire 14 pulses per volley before a recharge of 1 second, and pulse density and energy have been doubled. These are mounted in tri-mounts: three fore, three aft, three port, and three starboard, to ensure wide covering and a devastating saturation. Four (4) Type-XV heavy phaser turrets, and three Type-XX (3) photon cannons are mounted for heavy weaponry.The photon cannons fire particle beams of a different nature to that of a nadion-based phaser. They have higher amperage and a higher electrical charge than phasers, and subsequently are more powerful, but are a great energy drain and require a rather lengthly recharge time of 20 seconds after firing for a duration of 1.2 seconds. Two are mounted forward, both on the underside of the saucer, and one is mounted aft. The cumbersomely-named heavy phaser is a, well, cumbersome weapon. About 60% more powerful than a Type-XIV phaser array, but with high recoil, high energy requirements and short range, they are mounted on 360-degree turrets scattered around the vessel to ensure acceptable firing arcs. These weapons fire in bursts of .8 seconds and typically fire in 3-burst volleys, after which they recharge for 6 seconds. Defensive Capabilities Shields The shield system of the Invincible-class is, quite simply, the most powerful of any Starfleet ship. The design of the quadruple-redundant emitters was modified just prior to installation, in order to have regenerative features and to increase effectiveness against both high energy tractor beams and phased anti-muon (polaron) particles, measures clearly aimed at the Borg and Dominion respectively. Under normal operation, the shield modulation frequencies are controlled by the ship's computer system, which continually evaluates incoming weapons fire and automatically remodulates the shields to provide the most effective defense possible. It is thought that this system can also prevent beam-through by Borg transporter technology. Hull Plating The Invincible-class boasts of a hull that is made of overlapping and regenerative ablative hull armor that allows it to take many direct hits from enemy fire even with minimal shields. In addition, the class has been equipped with two armor generators that can deploy a thick layer made of ablative armor plating along the contours of the entire ship when activated. This can be done through the armor emitters that are installed at different points on the ship's hulls. Phaser arrays are covered by this coating, but torpedo systems remain uncovered. This triple redundancy feature of shields and armor on the Invincible-class gives it a high degree of resistance to Borg and Dominion firepower. However, due to the huge amounts of energy needed to activate both the shields and the generated armor coating at the same time, the Invincible can only use these simultaneously for a maximum of thirty (30) minutes. As a result, the shields and the generated armor coating are used alternately when the ship is in battle. Carrier Features A primary feature of the Invincible-class is the arrangement of her hangar bays. The ship has five large hangar bays, each used for a different purpose. Aside from the main hangar bays, the Carrier Section also houses equipment, locker rooms, offices, and other various services which the flight crews may need. Tactical Fighter Group The four large full fly-through Main Flight Bays of the Carrier Section house the Invincible's Tactical Fighter Group. They run the length of the port and starboard hulls of the Carrier Section, following the catamaran design, have bay doors (both dorsal and ventral) at the front and back ends, allowing for large numbers of simultaneous launch and landing operations. One wing of five squadrons each is housed in each of the four flight bays. This is where all the fighters and equipment are kept. All fighter launchings and dockings take place here. These large hangars are capable of supporting and maintaining almost 200 starfighters, as well as several combat-equipped runabouts and shuttlecraft, including support facilities for all. The Invincible-class boasts a fighter complement of one hundred forty-four (144) Advanced Tactical Combat Shuttles and 36 Heavy Combat Shuttles, divided into twenty (20) squadrons of nine (9) fighters each. The vessel also has fighter and shuttlecraft construction and repair facilities onboard to keep support craft numbers at a constantly optimum level. Standard Auxiliary Craft Complement The third and fourth bays located dorsal aft of the Saucer Section is where all non-combat runabouts and shuttles are kept. The Invincible is equipped with a complement of thirty-two (32) shuttlecraft of varying types, twelve (12) runabouts, and eight (8) shuttlecrafts. Antimatter Mines The fifth hangar bay, located underneath the Engineering Section holds a large complement of subspace antimatter mines. When deployed, the mines remain in subspace until they are triggered either by an enemy warp signature, or ion trail. Once triggered, the device will either destroy, or seriously damage any vessels in the direct vicinity. All functions are controlled by subspace transmitters located on each mine, the main control being on a special console located by the Chief Tactical Officer’s console on the main bridge. Flag Facilities Another special feature of the Invincible-class is the full flag facilities with which it was equipped. Invincible-class starships serve as the flagships of the fleets of Starfleet. A primary flag facility onboard is the Flag Bridge , which is found at the rear half portion of the Main Bridge. The Flag Bridge is where coordination between task force elements and planning for task force operations are done. It is the nerve center of the task force or the fleet being led by the Invincible class. Crew and Diplomatic Facilities The Invincible-class boasts a large crew complement, opulent crew quarters, guest comforts and facilities, recreation facilities and impressive diplomatic capabilities. Mess Lounges There are five (5) large mess lounges onboard, each equipped with full bar and kitchen facilities. Each mess lounge has a very relaxed and congenial air about it. Each has a battery of recreational games and assorted means of entertainment. At the head of each lounge, open slots serve as dispensers for the replicators. The mass-use replicators are able to produce other food and non-alcoholic beverages with an extensive menu listing from over two hundred worlds for the crew to enjoy in this relaxed social setting. The most notable accessory to the lounge is a modest-sized bar area, offering a wide selection of synthetic and alcoholic beverages. Some examples are chech'tluth, Aldebaran whiskey, Saurian brandy, Tzartak aperitif, Tamarian Frost, Budweiser, C&E Warp Lager, Warnog, Antarean brandy, and countless others. Eating accommodations are provided by an ample arrangement of tables and chairs. Additionally, the mess lounges can double as large meeting areas that could be used to conduct crew briefings and mission profiles. A tall screen panel located on one of the walls can be used as a visual aid to display graphics. Sickbay There are two sickbay facilities located onboard the Invincible-class. The primary facility has two intensive-care wards, a laboratory, and the Chief Medical Officer's office. The secondary facility has two dedicated surgery suites, a physical therapy facility, and a null-gravity therapy ward. The primary facility is located on the port side of the vessel and the secondary facility is located on the starboard side. Also pursuant to new medical protocols, all primary medical facilities are equipped with holo-emitters for the usage of the Emergency Medical Hologram System. Holodecks & Other Facilities There are sixteen (16) standard Holodeck facilities and thirty-two (32) holosuites scattered throughout the ship. The gym facilities of the Invincible are not overly spacious, but are numerous and are well outfitted. The facilities include variable weight machines, isometric machines, calisthenic machines and a sparring ring, which is configured for Anbo-Jitsu; however, it is easily modified and/or expanded for other practices. All equipment is has the ability to vary gravity for those species that are physically biased toward higher or lower than standard gravity. Science Package Also designed to go for extensive periods on deep space exploratory duties, the Invincible-class is equipped with cutting-edge scientific equipment. Experimental Sciences It also serves as a testbed for experimental science technology not yet available in other classes, with the exception of the of mid-sized explorers. State of the art computers give it unprecedented storage capacity, access speed, and rigorous conditioning. Combined with a wide array of sensors covering a large amount of the exposed surface, makes the Invincible-class a premier ship of the line for Starfleet’s scientific endeavors. Astrometrics and Stellar Cartography The Invincible also boasts a large Astrometrics and Stellar Cartography Department, which is not only dedicated to the science and practice of charting space, but could also be used for long-range communications purposes or even, as a workplace for easy access to sensor information. It features a holotank which allows a person to gain a 360° panoramic view of an area using holographic technology. There are a series of control panels to manipulate the screen. The area below the screen and in front of the control panels could be used as a stage during presentations. Astrometrics also include eight (8) additional workstations arrabged along the side wall. Science Labs The Invincible-class is also equipped with thirty-five (35) science labs aboard. Twenty (20) of them are non-specific labs that are easily modified for various scientific endeavors including Bio/Chem, and Physics tests and/or experiments. Fifteen (15) of them are specific labs dedicated to Planetary Development, Geologic Studies, Languages/Archaeology, XT (extra-terrestrial) analysis, Eugenics, Biologics Laboratories, Atmospheric Physics experiments, and High-Energy Physics. There are also five (5) smaller labs which can be configured for Astrophysics/Astrometrics and Stellar Cartography studies. Science department crews often rotate among these laboratories. The Chief Science Officer’s office is attached to this bank of science labs. Propulsion Systems Redundant warp nacelles and impulse engines were designed on the Invincible-class, so that she can sustain heavy damage and still maneuver. Impulse Drive The impulse drive system of the Invincible-class is the most sophisticated model in production. Her oversized impulse engines are equipped with impulse thrusters that provide superb sublight maneuvering speed, especially considering her size. With this design, along with the new retro-thrusters, and uprated structural integrity fields give the ship maneuverability equal to the size of a vessel. Warp Drive The ship's warp engines are based on a new concept in warp drive design, one which eliminates subspace distortion effects inherent to standard warp drives. In addition, the four warp nacelles have been brought closer to the hulls (dorsal and port or starboard side of the carrier hull) to a minimum safe distance for EM fields. With a normal cruise speed of Warp 7.5, a maximum cruise speed of Warp 9.85 and a top speed of Warp 9.975 sustainable for up to twelve (12) hours, Invincible-class starships are currently some of the fastest vessels in Starfleet. Quantum Slipstream Drive Invincible-class starships are also equipped with a Quantum Slipstream Drive. The ship is allowed to use the Quantum Slipstream Drive and travel at faster-than-warp speed only once every two weeks. This very high speed capability is intended to allow the Invincible-class and its task force complement to deploy as rapidly as possible to potential trouble spots and to reach the Gamma Quadrant and Delta Quadrant in a comparatively shorter period of time on very special occasions. Module Array The Invincible-class is equipped with a module array carrying nine (9) detachable modules of different uses on the dorsal aft portion of her tertiary hull: *The Communications Module is a long-range subspace communications and ECM/ECCM module. With this module, and the ship’s onboard Stellar Cartography laboratory that has been pre-equipped with Borg-type modifications, courtesy of Seven-of-Nine. The Invincible-class is able to send and receive subspace communications at ranges exceeding 90 light-years. Normal subspace communications has a limit of about 22 light-years before the signal degrades to silence. The ship can act as a mobile long-distance communications relay between distant ships or bases or jam subspace communications over an extremely wide range. She can also receive LORASON sensor platform information from one ship and relay it to a distant ship using her communications suite. In addition, communications from the ship propagate somewhat faster than standard subspace communications, achieving speeds exceeding warp 9.9999 and data transmission rates approaching 100 kiloquads per second. *The Weapons Module contains three (3) Quantum and four (4) Photon Launchers. It has three thousand (3,000) Photon and two thousand (2,000) Quantum Torpedoes. *The Habitat Module is used when transporting colonists or troops. It has room for (five hundred) 500 people and their belongings. *The Troop Transport Module is a very mission-specific module. It has room for (three hundred) 300 Ground Troops, a command HQ, land and air-based combat vehicles and a subspace relay with Starfleet Command. *The Medical Triage Module is a completely sealed off hospital. It has operating rooms, and ICU, medical labs and it runs off its own power, thus minimizing the risk of spread of any possible infectious disease. It has larger space and more medical facilities than the ship’s already extensive sickbay. *The Shield Module is a heavily armored module in and of itself. It includes extra shield generators and regenerative multiphasic shield generators, thus insuring the ship can go almost anywhere freely. It automatically turns on when the ship’s own onboard shielding systems goes off-line during yellow or red alert. *The Cargo Module is just that, big and bulky. It adds an extra one hundred (100,000) metric tons to the cargo capacity of the ship. It is the second place where the Invincible-class stores its huge stores and reserves. *The Diplomatic Module has quarters for fifty (50) people, diplomatic conference rooms and a small entertainment center. This small, yet very useful, module is designed to be a neutral area where negotiations can be staged. *The Science Module is nothing more then a big bundle of sensors with a hull. It makes a science ship's sensor array look like a simple hand-held tricorder. It works most effectively when interlinked with the ship's onboard Astrometrics and Stellar Cartography Laboratories. Emergency Holographic Complement This class has holo-emitters installed throughout the ship, allowing the ship's Emergency Holographic Complement to operate in all areas of the ship. There are a total of twenty-six (26) emergency holograms that are of seven (7) different functions installed on the Invincible-class: *Three (3) Emergency Medical Holograms *Three (3) Emergency Command and Conn Holograms *Five (5) Emergency Engineering Holograms *Five (5) Emergency Operations Holograms *Six (6) Emergency Security and Tactical Holograms *Three (3) Emergency Science Holograms. *One (1) Emergency Intelligence and Reconnaissance Hologram. Each hologram is supplied with a mobile emitter, reproductions of the original device that was used by the EMH of . This allows the hologram to perform missions outside the confines of the ship. Command and Senior Staff Owing to their being task force flagships, Invincible-class starships have Commanding Officers that have the rank of Rear Admiral (upper half), while Executive Officers are of Rear Admiral (lower half) rank and Second Officers, Third Officers, and CAGs are of Captain rank and Chief of the Boats are of Force Master Chief rank. There would be 3 Chief Engineers for each shift, all with the ranks of Commander. Auxiliary Starships Mounted on the wide roll bar pod joining the Carrier Section’s double hulls to the primary hull, four (4) armored escorts rest in recessed hatchways, just behind the ship’s module array. These ships are deployed on the occasions when the Invincible-class is forced to go on solitary special missions without its permanent escort complement or attached task force. They serve as immediate companion ships. Each ship has an assigned detail of fifty (50) personnel from the Invincible's main crew. Task Force Flagship Role Invincible-class starships are designed to serve as flagships of the largest task force formations of Starfleet. As such, she is accompanied by sixty-seven (67) combat oriented starships during task force formations. Invincible-class starships are also the only ships in Starfleet with a permanently attached escort complement of one (1) heavy cruiser, one (1) tactical assault cruiser, one (1) Scout, two (2) light cruisers, two (2) escorts, and two (2) frigates. Category:Starship classes